Le regard
by une inconnue13
Summary: Sasuke est triste, mais personne ne le remarque. Personne ? A moins qu'il ne trouve Le regard... Résumé toujours aussi nul, mais que voulez-vous ! sasunaru - UA - OCC - OS


Ce jour là, comme tous les autres jours, il était triste. Mais également comme les autres jours, il ne montra rien, caché derrière son masque d'impassibilité, et personne ne le remarquait. Enfin si, tout le monde le voyait, l'admirait, le complimentait, presque le vénérait. Ils admiraient Sasuke Uchiwa, le plus beau type du collège, d'une famille de riche, avec un nom célèbre, super bon en tout. En bref, plus remarquable que lui, tu meurs. Et pourtant, personne ne le voyait vraiment, comme il avait envie qu'on le regarde. Il voulait des amis, des vrais, pas une bande d'idiots qui lui tournent autour en se persuadant que, de son côté, tout va bien. Il savait que personne ne remarquerait jamais que, justement, tout ne va pas bien. Parfois, il voudrait hurler, et disparaître. Mais il était sûrement trop lâche pour ça. Non, pas trop lâche, trop fier, trop arrogant, trop impassible, trop Uchiwa. Et c'est pourquoi, ce jour là, comme tous les autres jours, il était triste.

Il était pourtant comme les autres, non ? Ce jours là, il ne faisait pas plus qu'un autre, comme tous les autres jours. Il se levait, prenait une douche, s'habillait, descendait pour petit-déjeuner en silence sous les regards inquisiteur de son père et doux de sa mère, jetait son sac sur son dos et, sans même dire au revoir, il était déjà sur le trajet de l'arrêt de bus. Puis, le trajet était rapide, toujours muet et le visage impassible, ne laissant rien voir de ses tourments qu'il tournait et retournait dans son esprit pour trouver, enfin, une échappatoire, qui, évidemment, était introuvable. Et enfin, il arrivait au collège, se faisait prendre dans les bouchons des couloirs pour finalement arriver en salle de classe, et finit seul, au fond, la tête vers la fenêtre. Et la journée passait, comme les autres. Le soir, il rentrait, mangeait, faisait ses devoirs, traînait sur internet, et dormait. Oui, c'était vraiment une journée comme les autres dans une vie de collégien comme les autres. Parce que, il était bien comme les autres, non ?

Mais voilà. Là, devant son ordinateur portable, une fenêtre ouverte sur Facebook, il y avait ce message. Au milieu des autres, avec toute ses filles qu'il avait bloqué depuis longtemps ou menacé d'attaquer en justice pour harcèlement, il y avait le message. Alors comme ça, ce jour ne serait pas comme les autres ? Après tout, ce ''Fantôme Invisible'', selon le pseudonyme, était sûrement un psychopathe, ou une autre manière de l'approcher trouvée par Sakura… Mais… quel psychopathe aurait écrit ça pour l'approcher ? Quel produit illicite aurait ingéré Sakura pour demander un truc pareil ? Alors voilà. Là, devant son ordinateur portable, une fenêtre ouverte sur Facebook, il entamait une conversation avec cet inconnu.

 **Fantôme Invisible :**

Dis, Sasuke, pourquoi est-tu toujours triste ?

 **Uchiwa Sasuke :**

En quoi ça te regarde ?

 **Fantôme Invisible :**

En rien.

 **Uchiwa Sasuke :**

Alors pourquoi demander ?

 **Fantôme Invisible :**

Pour savoir.

 **Uchiwa Sasuke :**

Et qui te dis que je suis triste ?

 **Fantôme Invisible :**

Si je te dis que tout ton être le cri haut et fort de plus en plus chaque jour, mais que personne ne le voit, sauf moi.

 **Uchiwa Sasuke :**

Je te prends pour un psychopathe.

 **Fantôme Invisible :**

Au moins, toi, tu me prends pour quelque chose…

 **Uchiwa Sasuke :**

Arrête, c'est pas comme si Monsieur Fantôme Invisible n'était rien aux yeux de personne !

 **Fantôme Invisible :**

Et si je te dis que même les profs ne retiennent pas mon nom ? Que les seuls regards sont emplis d'indifférence ? Que chaque parole m'étant adressée arrache la gorge à une nouvelle personne ?

 **Uchiwa Sasuke :**

Et moi, personne ne me voit vraiment.

 **Fantôme Invisible :**

Et ça te rend tout aussi invisible que moi ?

 **Uchiwa Sasuke :**

Évidemment, puisque personne ne peux voir que je suis triste.

 **Fantôme Invisible :**

Et moi alors ?

 **Uchiwa Sasuke :**

Je croyait que tu était invisible…

 **Fantôme Invisible :**

Invisible, oui. Inexistant, non.

 **Uchiwa Sasuke :**

Et comment tu as su ?

 **Fantôme Invisible :**

Je t'ai déjà dis. Il suffisait de te regarder. De te regarder vraiment, comme tu le dis si bien.

 **Uchiwa Sasuke :**

Et qui est tu ?

 **Fantôme Invisible :**

Le Fantôme Invisible.

 **Uchiwa Sasuke :**

Et sinon ?

 **Fantôme Invisible :**

Le Fantôme Invisible. Après tout, même si tu connaissais mon nom, tu ne pourrais mettre aucun visage dessus.

 **Uchiwa Sasuke :**

Dis toujours, je pourrais te reconnaître.

 **Fantôme Invisible :**

Si tu veux me connaître, alors cherche dans la foule de regard, celui qui est vrai. Si tu y arrive, si tu me retrouve, si tu me parle vraiment, alors, peut-être, que je pourrais éventuellement te dire mon nom.

 **Uchiwa Sasuke :**

Ok.

 **Fantôme Invisible :**

Mais cette proposition ne marche qu'à une seule condition !

 **Uchiwa Sasuke :**

Laquelle ?

 **Fantôme Invisible :**

Tu devras être mon ami.

 **Uchiwa Sasuke :**

Ton ami ?

 **Fantôme Invisible :**

Mon ami.

 **Uchiwa Sasuke :**

C'est tout ?

 **Fantôme Invisible :**

Oui, c'est tout, mais ça rendrait le Fantôme Invisible un peu moins invisible. Au moins une personne pourrait me voir. Une personne que je serais le seul à voir vraiment.

 **Uchiwa Sasuke :**

C'est d'accords.

 **Fantôme Invisible :**

Je t'attends.

… _Fantôme Invisible c'est déconnecté…_

Il n'avait plus qu'à le traquer, ce fameux regard. Discrètement. Sans se faire remarquer en retour. Trouver enfin, une bonne fois pour toute, le seul qui semblait bien vouloir être son ami. Son véritable ami. Chercher, encore chercher. Tous les jours. Mais ce regard, il ne le voyait nulle part. Et il ne voulait pas arrêter de le traquer, ce fameux regard.

Et lui, il ne c'était jamais reconnecté. Il n'avait jamais fait aucun signe. Il avait comme disparu.

Il était devenu invisible.

Aujourd'hui, comme tous les autres jours, il est triste. Mais également comme les autres jours, il ne montre rien, caché derrière son masque d'impassibilité, et personne ne le remarque. Enfin si, tout le monde le voit, l'admire, le complimente, presque le vénère. Ils admirent Sasuke Uchiwa, le plus beau type du lycée, d'une famille de riche, avec un nom célèbre, super bon en tout. En bref, plus remarquable que lui, tu meurs. Et pourtant, une seule personne le voit vraiment, comme il a envie qu'on le regarde. Il veut un ami, un vrai, pas une bande d'idiots qui lui tournent autour en se persuadant que, de son côté, tout va bien. Mais le seul qu'il veut, il ne le trouve pas. Il sait que personne à part lui ne remarque jamais que, justement, tout ne va pas bien. Parfois, il voudrait hurler pour le faire apparaître. Mais il est sûrement trop lâche pour ça. Non, pas trop lâche, trop fier, trop arrogant, trop impassible, trop Uchiwa. Et c'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, comme tous les autres jours, il est triste.

Il est pourtant comme les autres, non ? Ce jours là, il ne fait pas plus qu'un autre, comme tous les autres jours. Il se lève, prend une douche, s'habille, descend pour petit-déjeuner en silence sous les regards indifférent de son père et fatigué de sa mère, jette sa gibecière sur son épaule et, sans même dire au revoir, il est déjà sur le trajet de l'arrêt de bus. Puis, le trajet est rapide, toujours muet et le visage impassible, ne laissant rien voir de ses tourments qu'il tourne et retourne dans son esprit pour trouver, enfin, une échappatoire, qui, évidemment, est invisible. Et enfin, il arrive au lycée, se fait prendre dans les bouchons des couloirs pour finalement arriver en salle de classe, et finit seul, au fond, la tête vers la fenêtre, mais les yeux qui cherchent. Et la journée passe, comme les autres. Le soir, il rentre, mange, fait ses devoirs, traîne sur internet, espère reparler à Fantôme Invisible, et dort. Oui, c'est vraiment une journée comme les autres dans une vie de lycéen presque comme les autres. Parce que, il est bien comme les autres, non ?

Mais tout de même, depuis le temps qu'il le cherche, ce regard… Pourquoi ne se montre-t-il pas ? En réalité, il commence à ne plus y croire, après toute ces années. Comme si quelqu'un le regardait vraiment… C'est une idée stupide.

Splaf ! Et voilà. Il est encore renversé par quelqu'un dans les couloirs. Et bien sûr, c'est le moment où il tient une pile de livre entre les mains. Résultat, tout le monde se décale pour le laisser ramasser ses livres. Et le coupable dans tout ça ? Apparemment, il n'est pas dans le périmètre de sécurité instantanée de chutes Uchiwesques, puisque seule Sakura est à ses côtés et l'aide à ramasser ses bouquins. Mais alors qu'il allait attraper un énième livre pour le mettre avec les autres, il voit une forme sombre se faire piétiné par les lycéens qui le regardent.

Sakura, ayant remarqué la mise en pause de son si cher Sasuke-kun, suit le regard de celui-ci pour tomber sur la même forme piétinée. Sans attendre plus d'explication, elle se redresse et avance vers la ''chose'', les gens se poussant quand elle s'approche. Sasuke découvre alors que cette fameuse ''chose'', ou forme, n'est autre qu'un petit blondinet qui, une fois libéré des piétinement, saute sur ses pieds et tombe dans le regard du jeune homme. Sasuke a comme un tilt en croisant se regard. C'est le regard. Ce regard bleu qui le regarde, vraiment. Lui parler est tellement tentant…

\- Espèce d'abruti ! Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas ?

Évidemment, Sakura prend les devant…

\- L'abruti, il a un nom ! S'exclame l'intéressé.

\- On s'en tape de comment tu t'appelles ! Retourne d'où tu viens !

\- Je vais me gêner, tiens !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le regard bleuté à disparu de la circulation, se fondant dans la masse.

Sasuke se relève, la pile de livre entre les mains.

\- Tu connais son nom ?

\- Non.

Évidemment. Il fallait s'y attendre. Mais quand on connaît l'apparence du Fantôme Invisible, tout de suite, c'est plus facile de le retrouver.

Alors, ça fait quoi ? Trois mois. Trois mois qu'il a croisé le regard, son regard. Et toujours aucune trace de lui. Jamais revu en cours, jamais entendu parlé, le nom est introuvable et Sasuke, à la plus grande surprise de tous, était devenu bavard. Il demandait à qui veut bien l'entendre s'ils n'auraient pas vu un garçon comme ça. Un garçon blond, la peau hâlée, deux grands yeux bleu pur, environ la même taille que lui, avec un sac orange vif, plutôt gringalet. Mais personne, Kami-sama, personne ne l'a vu nulle part. Pourtant, il n'y en a pas trois cent million des blonds aux yeux bleus comme celui-là ! Et avec un sac orange vif en plus ! Mais non, il faut se rendre à l'évidence. M. le Fantôme Invisible est bel et bien invisible, et la probabilité de le rerenverser dans les couloirs est égal à la probabilité d'y croiser trois poules empilées avec des coquilles d'œufs sur la tête. Quoique, même ça doit être plus probable. Surtout vu le nombre d'élèves qui passent par là. Alors, oui, Sasuke a déjà eu l'idée de revenir, même jours de la semaine, même heure que leur seule et unique rencontre, mais parmi le flot d'élève, il n'y avait aucune tête blonde comme la sienne. Et il y a aussi les tours dans la cour avec le groupe de groupie qui piaille pour demander pourquoi Sasuke fait ça. Mais il a beau vérifier chaque recoins, derrière chaque coin de mur, derrière chaque troncs d'arbre, dans chaque petits groupes d'amis, jamais au grand jamais il ne le trouvait. C'est d'ailleurs la première année de toute sa vie ou il parle autant, et à autant de monde. Il a posé la question à quasiment tous les élèves. Comment est-ce possible de disparaître ainsi ? Si Sasuke avait eu la technique, il n'aurait pas hésiter à s'en servir. A moins que… A moins qu'il n'est jamais été invisible, et que tous soient dans le complots. Peut-être qu'il le fuit. Mais peu importe. Sasuke a promis de le trouver, il va le faire. Alors, oui, ça fait trois mois qu'il le cherche.

Aujourd'hui, comme tout les autres jours, il le cherche, en vain. Après tout, c'est un jour comme les autre, alors pourquoi diable aurait-il plus de chance de tomber dessus ce jour là qu'un autre ? C'est donc une nouvelle journée d'échec.

Sa dernière heure de cours vient de sonner. Sasuke soupire et range lentement ses affaires. Il est trois heures de l'après-midi, les deux heures d'histoire qui suivent sont annulées, et il devrait, normalement, rentrer chez lui. Mais non. D'habitude, il se serait précipité dehors pour éviter les fans en folie qui lui courent après. Mais aujourd'hui, il veut faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Après tout, la fin d'année approche, et la fin de première n'est pas de tout repos. Il faut réviser. Alors, certain dirons qu'il serait mieux chez lui, mais dans une bibliothèque, le calme et le silence est d'ordre, donc impossible que les groupies viennent lui casser les oreilles. Il suffiras de se trouver un coin dans l'ombre pour ne pas trop se faire déranger. Il se souvient du coin ou il s'était assis la première et dernière fois de l'année ou il est entré dans cette bibliothèque. Un coin, entre deux étagères pleines de livres que personne ne lit, à l'ombre, avec un petit fauteuil.

Oui, c'est dans ce coin là que Sasuke se rend, livres à la main, prêt à réviser son cours de français. Encore un dernier petit virage entre les rayons et Sasuke disparaîtra de la vue des autres. Mais, quand il arrive devant le petit fauteuil, celui-ci est déjà occupé. Un jeune homme est affalé dedans, la tête dans les bouquins à marmonner des choses incompréhensibles, visiblement énervé dans ses études. Il tient un crayons à papier à la main et tapote avec sur l'accoudoir. Les jambes croisées, des livres qui l'entourent en bordel dans le fauteuil, mais également en piles autour de celui-ci, trois bouquins ouverts et empilés sur les genoux, un autre dans les mains, et quelques feuilles volantes noires de notes par ci par là. Un sac orange vif posé dans un coin, semblant éventré, et une trousse de la même couleur renversée à même le sol, quelques stylos quelconque en sortent avec des boulettes de papier et des cartouches d'encre vides. Enfin, un tête blonde plongée dans le livre, les cheveux tombant devant les yeux.

Sasuke reste stupéfait. Il le cherche depuis quoi ? Trois mois ? Oui, c'est cela. Et comment il le trouve ? Dans la bibliothèque à faire un boucan pas possible en marmonnant et tournant les pages, entouré d'un bordel innommable ? C'est une blague ? Ben visiblement nom. Le garçon, alerté de la présence de son camarade par le froissement d'une feuille sur laquelle Sasuke à marcher sans faire attention, relève la tête de son livre. Deux grands yeux bleu ciel se fixent dans deux yeux d'encre si noirs que la pupille est presque indiscernable. Puis, un sourire. Un grand sourire. Sasuke fronce les sourcils, intrigué. Comment quelqu'un peu passer à côté d'une telle personne ? Avec un tel regard, un tel sourire ? Comment ?

Remit de sa surprise, Sasuke s'avance de quelques pas, évitant les feuilles et piles de livres et enjambant la trousse, et s'arrête devant le garçon.

\- Je ne te trouve pas si invisible que ça.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, pourtant.

\- Ce n'est pas simple de croiser ton regard.

\- C'est parce qu'un vrai regard ne reste pas planté dans les yeux. Un vrai regard, ça fixe tout les détails. Par exemple, tu as cinq paires de chaussures différentes que tu mets au lycée, et le T-shirt que tu met le plus est bleu marine et blanc avec un col haut. Quand tu t'assois, tu t'écroules presque sur ta chaise, et te donne un air de ''rien-à-foutre-les-autres-sont-des-petites-merdes'', alors qu'en fait, en y regardant bien, tu soupire de lassitude à chaque fois en regardant tristement le sol.

\- Bon, je t'ai trouvé, on a fait un brin de causette, donc maintenant, ton nom.

\- Ouah… Et bien, il me semblait pourtant avoir dis ''peut-être'' et ''éventuellement''…

\- Tu ne veux pas d'un ami ?

\- Naruto.

\- Hein ?

\- Je m'appelle Naruto.

\- Naruto ?

\- Oui, comme la pâte à poisson dans les ramens, c'est délicieux.

\- Et tu fais quoi ?

\- J'essaye encore une fois de réviser la physique, mais j'y comprend rien à tout ces calculs avec des lettres. Ça s'additionne pas les lettres !

\- Je vais t'aider.

Quoi de plus simple pour avoir un nouvel ami ? Alors ils révisent, ensemble. Puis ils discutent. Et ils sortent du lycée, ensemble. Ils se disent ''à demain''. Et le lendemain, un petit blond attend Sasuke devant le lycée. Ils passent la journée ensemble, et rien autour d'eux ne les dérange. Même les groupies semblent avoir disparu. Sasuke a l'impression d'avoir disparu avec Naruto. D'être seul. Mais seul avec lui. Alors les jours suivants, ils les passent ensemble. Et ils s'invitent pour les week-ends. Passer un samedi après-midi au cinéma, à bouffer du pop-corn, ou aller se baigner au lac le plus proche, aller à la piscine, se balader dans le parc, camper on ne sait trop où, faire un tour en ville, un repas à l'Ichiraku, une nuit, chez l'un, une nuit chez l'autre, comme de vrai amis, sans s'attarder sur les détails futiles de l'apparence, du mode de vie, du rang social, de la richesse. Ils discutent de tout de rien, s'apprennent, se découvrent, parlent du passé, du présent, de l'avenir. Et se donnent de petits nom gentils et affectueux. C'est sûr que se faire traiter d'usuratonkashi ou de teme, c'est sympa. Enfin, tout est normal, comme entre deux amis normaux.

Oui, tout est normal… Alors bordel de merde, pourquoi ? Pourquoi son regard a changé ? Pourquoi Sasuke ne peut-il pas s'empêcher de penser que Naruto est beau, super trop sympa, débile mais quand même intelligent ? Pourquoi se dit-il qu'il pourrait rester des heures à le contempler ? Pourquoi son regard dévie-t-il de plus en plus sur ses lèvres ? Pourquoi son cœur s'amuse à faire les montagnes russes dans sa poitrine quand il est là ? Et pourquoi fait-il si chaud ? Et pourquoi chaque contact devient un frisson électrisant ? Pourquoi est-ce de plus en plus difficile de se séparer ? Est-ce que par hasard, éventuellement, il serait possible, que dans une certaine configuration des événements présents Sasuke puis-ce, d'une certaine façon et dans un cas purement improbable tomber- Non ! Stop ! Pas cette pensée là ! C'est impossible !

\- Sas', J'en ai marre de te regarder.

Il sont tout les deux assis face à face à même le sol dans la chambre de Sasuke.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je… Te regarder comme ça. Comme tu veux que je te regarde, je peux plus.

\- Hein ?

\- Je veux dire, te regarder vraiment, comme ça là, comme un ami, j'en peux plus…

Plus les mots avancent, plus le cœur de Sasuke se serre.

\- Tu…

\- Oui... enfin non... J'en ai marre, tu vois, c'est… enfin c'est… 'fin voilà quoi… et puis… Tu… et… heu… C'est… Je crois bien que… enfin…

\- De quoi ?

\- Jecroisquepossiblementdansl'éventualitédelallignementdesplanètesquisik ami-samaenestréellementconscientilseraitalorsprobablenonimaginableenfin probablequeunjourjepuissepeut-êtret'aimeretdoncjenepeuxplusteregarderco mmeunamimaisvoilàjevoulaisteledireetquetulesache.*

\- Et en français, baka ?

\- Je suis pas baka, baka !

\- Hn…

\- Je répéterais pas t'avais qu'à écouter…

\- Dobe…

\- Non.

\- Naruto !

\- Non !

\- Dis.

\- J'ai dis ''Jecroisquepossiblementdansl'éventualitédelallignementdesplanèt esquisikami-samaenestréellementconscientilseraitalorsprobablenonimagina bleenfinprobablequeunjourjepuissepeut-êtret'aimeretdoncjenepeuxplustere gardercommeunamimaisvoilàjevoulaisteledireetquetulesache.''

\- Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ''t'aimer'' dans la… phrase ? Ou alors c'était ''teme'' ?

\- Hm.

\- Naruto ?

\- Hm ?

\- M'aimer… comment ?

\- Tu vas être dégoûté si je te dis quel rêve j'ai encore fait cette nuit…

\- Hn.

\- …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Hein ?!

\- Quand tu tripotes tes doigts comme ça, c'est que tu veux quelque chose.

\- Tu m'interrompras pas ?

\- Non.

Naruto ferme les yeux, tête baissée, rouge comme il ne l'a jamais été.

\- Heu… Et bien… Je voudrais rester avec toi tout le temps. Je voudrais tout faire avec toi. Tout découvrir avec toi. Je voudrais passer des vies entières à tes côtés, à te regarder. Je voudrais pouvoir… t'embrasser, t'aimer, comme personne ne peut aimer. Je voudrais te comprendre, et te découvrir, encore et encore. Je voudrais être plus que l'ami que tu cherchais. Je voudrais que tu m'aime… Désolé…

Il relève la tête lentement vers Sasuke qui le regarde toujours aussi impassible. Il se sent écrasé par ce regard. Et sans prévenir, Sasuke se penche pour l'embrasser.

Mais finalement, peut-être n'est-ce pas plus mal. Peut-être que le vrai regard n'est pas celui qu'il cherchait. Non, parce qu'au fond, tous auront beau le regarder comme Naruto le regardait au début, lui ne verras que son regard. Pas un regard vrai.

Le regard.


End file.
